They say love is pain
by InnocentRaccoon
Summary: Takamachi Vivio has something she wants to give badly to a certain girl who keeps moving her heart and she has a plan how to go about it, however, the world don't always turn the way we want.. but is that a bad thing after all? Vivio/Einhart Valentine's Day themed fic with slight Nanofate as a background element. Rated T just to be on the safe side. Title no longer misspelled.


Innocent Raccoon Presents :

Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fic

They Say Love Is Pain

 _/AN : Innocent Raccoon here, happy valentine's for y'all, and happy present day for those reading it on another day.  
I randomly came up with this and just kind of wrote it on the go, preparing to release the works I made this account for.. Funny how things turn out, ain't it? Anyhow, this is a Vivio/Einhart fic with a hint of NanoFate on background set a few years after Vivid, and that's all there is to say in advance.. Except maybe convey my hopes that this will be to your liking.. So, please do read and review, enjoying to the best of the possibilities my writing can offer._

 _The song used in and inspired this fic is OneRepublic – Let's Hurt Tonight_

 _Disclaimer : I do not own MSLN/MGLN series or any rights to song or lyrics used in this fanfic. All rights belong to their respected owners._

MSLN FF

They Say Love Is Pain

School bell rang sounding the end of the last class and an amber haired girl rummaged through her bag while fidgeting in her seat nervously. This was an important day for her, a day she has prepared to bet so much on. A young girl with indigo hair approached her surging vast energy.

"Yo~ Vivio! What's the course of action?" She slammed Vivio on the shoulder grinning from all her excitement.

"*sigh* Please calm down, Rio.." A girl appeared behind Rio her light brown hair tied in twin tails with blue ribbons and scolded her friend. "Are you all right, Vivio? You've seemed.. a bit edgy, the whole day." The calmer of the two standing girls turned her eyes to meet Vivio with a worrying frown.

"Mmhh.. It's just.. I was just thinking.. Have you guys seen Einhart-san?" The amber haired girl closed her mismatched eyes in thought before turning them back onto her friends standing next to her seat.

"If you don't know I don't think anyone knows.." Rio scratched her hair blinking her green eyes bewildered.. "Wait, Corona! You visited Yumina-san's class during the last recess, did ya see Einhart-san?" ..before she suddenly remembered what had happened just an hour ago.

"No..? But she could have been in the restroom at that time, or teachers' office.. or.. Should I call and ask?"

"There's no need." Vivio shook her head. There was no point if it weren't 'a chance encounter'. That had been the way it had been planned. She clenched at the tickets in her bag and the small box with a cute dribbled heart on the side and pulled two wrapped packages of cookies filled with chocolate chips.

"By the way, in Earth, Nanoha-mama's world, there's this day called Valentine's. It's when you give chocolate to people you like.." She handed the homemade goods with a smile. "So, here's your share!"

"Wow~ Thanks a bunch!" Rio took hers even more exuberant than earlier, tearing one out putting it in her mouth right on the go. "D'ya *munch munch* make these? *munch* *gulp* It's delish!" She offered her heartfelt appreciation for the gift with half her lower face covered in sugary crubs.

"Rio~ your manners.. honestly.. Thank you very much, I'll cherish these." Corona chided her friend and offered a happy smile for the other for the baked gift and took a cookie out much more elegantly than the grinning indigo haired girl next to her had done.

"Yeah I did.. Although I got little help from Nanoha-mama.." The amber haired girl sitting in her chair admitted slightly ashamed in the end. She was still lightyears apart from her mama as far as baking went, but she had made a huge progress compared to the catastrophes from before.

"Your mama's the best patty-sir I know!"

"It's patisserie, and that means bakery, not the confectioner herself.." Corona corrected Rio and finishing a bite from her gift cookie she turned to face Vivio. "But Rio's right. And if you keep improving like this, I know you'll be just as good, these cookies prove it."

"Thanks.. So, what were you asking me about earlier?" Vivio rose from her seat taking her bag and tilted her head to face her friends while placing the chair orderly behind the desk.

"I dunno.. I forgot.. Oh, yeah, like plans? Wanna hit the gym today?"

Vivio pondered her choices for a moment. She felt let down not seeing the silver-green haired older girl she had wanted to meet today. Punching the bag would feel good, but it did run a risk bumping into the mixed eyes she now lacked the earlier confidence to gaze honestly into. She let herself fall into the thought.. They were the only ones with two differently colored eyes she knew, something that made her feel closer to the older girl than anyone else, something they shared with just each other and with no one else.. It made her feel.. Warm.. And giddy.

..And anxious, now that her resolution had been shaken by the unplanned chain of events.. This day had presented an opportunity she had laid so much hope on and felt betrayed when it slipped away. It wasn't as if it had gone entirely, like poof, ten count, ring out, game over.. No, if she went to the gym, she could meet her.. And fumble.. definitely, she could feel it.. Especially when there would be so many people looking at her.. She shuddered at the thought.

"Earth to Vivio~"

"Sorry.. I'm.. Just a bit tired, that's all. I hope you don't mind if I skip today?" Vivio apologized to her eager friends, even Corona had begun earnestly enjoying their Strike Arts training since the rough beginning. The experience from the tournaments have made her strong. Not that the girl hadn't been one before, but now she could show it unabashed as well.

"It's alright, Vivio. If you're not feeling well, then you should go rest. There's still a while before any competitions come up so there's no need to force yourself." Corona smiled reassuringly. She was always so understanding that her 'sick friend' felt actually sick for ditching her all because she couldn't face her own feelings with the same strength her friend had gained.

"Yeah, no probs! I wanna face.." Rio danced with her fists raised and threw a few punches in the air. "..and beat Vivio at her hundred percent! Winning half a striker doesn't count in the down count." Rio grins offering support in her own way.

"Ahaha! I think beating Einhart would be the better aim, but thanks.. So, I guess I'll walk with you 'till there then, huh." Vivio set ready to walk out the classroom shaking her head while snickering amused at her eager friend. Even if she felt let down, seeing the energetic girl had helped improve her mood. She would go home, leave the failure from today behind and plan for the next chance.

Yes, it wasn't as this was the last day in the world.. She would, she would find the courage again.. one day.. Now, she really needed rest. The tension she had been in the whole day had worn her out. With her mind on the girl she didn't see, she chattered with her two friends partway home until their routes spread out on separate directions.

* * *

MSLN FF – They Say Love Is Pain

* * *

"I'm home!" Vivio tried her best to sound energetic wanting not to worry her mamas.

"Welcome back~ How was school today?" Nanoha stood up from the couch to hug her daughter and kissed the little girl's forehead. She was awfully intimate today. Vivio guessed it as something related to the date. Her mama had a habit of loosing the strict from her character when a special day came. Today was one those days, apparently.

"It was.. dunno, okay, I guess?" The smaller girl shrugged in the gentle sudden embrace. She did not know what to answer and she did not want lie either. She may have wanted act cheery to hide her disappointment, but this and that were different things and she knew she couldn't hide anything from her mama, even if she tried to.

"If there's anything you like to talk about, you can always come to mama. You know it, don't you?" Nanoha saw right through the little girl she had raised and loved ever since they had found and saved her, but she had taught the young blonde to become independent and couldn't go back on it now. Vivio would come to her if there was something she needed help with, surely.

"I know mama.." The girl sighed at her mama's loving arms and looked a bit around looking for the other one. "Did Fate-mama leave already?" She began feeling even more let down for the day's turn of events.

"She's just out dining with Erio-kun and Caro-chan. Fate-chan's next assignment is still a whole 'nother week away." Nanoha let her daughter free and offered a smile on the side of her answer.

"Erio-san and Caro-san are here!? Are they gonna stay long?" Vivio's mood rocketed in a second, or just a half faster, raising an amused expression on the older woman's face.

"Just for two days, I'm afraid, but we did have plans for everyone to gather around Lindy-san's home before they leave.. Do you want to come with us, if you're not busy training?"

"Duh~ I can train like every day, but it's not every day nii-san and nee-san are here!" The small girl bounced around causing her mother to honestly fear she would go through the ceiling if the girl didn't calm a bit down. It also warmed her heart how her girl had come to refer Fate-chan's protegees as her siblings, especially when the girl was feeling excited.

"Okay, I'll let Lindy-san know you're free for the day after all." Nanoha pulled out a communication screen to make a call to her girlfriend's adoptive mother.

"Say Lindy-baasan hi for me." Vivio dashed off to her room to go through her wardrobe planning for her outfit for the coming day. There was no way she could sit still while feeling this good. All the anxiety from before hadn't gone away, but it was left lying under with all the fun things running over. The worries, they could come after. Now, was dress up time!

The young blonde tossed her schoolbag on the bed not noticing the two tickets and the small box slipping out in the open as she plunged her room into a chaos with myriad clothes she pulled out and stripped down to her underwear dancing to the music she had put playing on the background.

A beige frilly top.. no.. lilac slip dress doesn't really suit the occasion.. And neither does olive sundress, it's still too cold.. The red blouse was way too christmassy.. and the amber tube top would send her mama's over the edge if she was caught wearing it in public.. She wiggled her butt while diving deeper into her closet and pulled out a few shirts more, before she found a few worth considering.

Pondering on the white t-shirt with a heart painted on the chest at the left side, she heared song changing and began swaying slowly trying to sing along it.

 _When, when we came home  
Worn to the bones  
I told myself, "This could get rough."_

 _And when, when I was off,  
Which happened a lot  
You came to me and said, "That's enough."  
_

Pulling out the skirts to go with any of her chosen shirts she got into her performance all the more.

 _Oh, I know that this love is pain  
But we can't cut it from out these veins,  
No_

She opened her voice imagining singing it to the girl she had so badly wanted to see today that it hurt more than the punches they threw exchanging their feelings in the ring.

 _So I'll get the lights and you lock the doors  
We ain't leaving this room 'til we both feel more  
Don't walk away, don't roll your eyes  
They say love is pain. Well, darling, let's hurt tonight_

 _When, when you came home_  
 _Worn to the bones_  
 _I told myself, "This could be rough."_

 _Oh, I know you're feeling insane_  
 _Tell me something that I can explain,_  
 _Oh_

Vivio settled on a white miniskirt and cream white top with silveyry linings shifting her focus completely on the song.

 _I'll hit the lights and you lock the doors  
Tell me all of the things that you couldn't before  
Don't walk away, don't roll your eyes  
They say love is pain. Well, darling, let's hurt tonight  
If this love is pain. Well, darling, let's hurt, oh, tonight  
_

*knock knock*

"Yeah! It's open!" Vivio pouted with the disturbance just as she had started to get the notes right.

"Sorry for the in- *gasp* I'm sorry!" A voice that did not belong to her mother made the young blond shriek and jump! It couldn't be..? She sounded just like..!

"E- Ein..hart-san..?"

"Umm.. Vivi-san..?"

"Umm.. yeah, like come in.."

"Umm.. yeah, like, clothes..?"

"Oh, OH! Awmegodimlikenakedinfrontofeinhartsanwhatdoidonow!?" Vivio burst out in a vivid panic. Her heart nearly jumped right out her throat along the words jumbled together.

"C-ca-calm d-down first and.. d-dress." Einhart was blushing in a way that shamed all tomatoes for having so little red compared to the girl at the door who turned around hiding her flushed heated face.

"Y-yeah, that's a good start." Vivio searched for anything to put on, anything with enough cover and pulled on the first thing aside her blanket, which turned out to be a bathrobe. "You can like turn around.." She tried to sound much calmer than she actually felt.

Einhart twisted her neck to take a glance to see if the course was indeed clear and let out a surprised giggle seeing the other girl's chosen attire.

"I heard you weren't feeling alright.. So I.. came to check you o- check on you." The taller girl had to correct herself while stepping deeper in to the younger girl's room and eventually set to sit on the bean bag near the bed.

Vivio smile a bit blushed, half for the blunder her flustered guest had made, half for the comfortable face the saw settled above the large round sack she had loved ever since they got on one of their visits to Earth. The fact that Einhart loved it just as much made her feel another connection between them. Even their tastes were the same.. This was a chance encounter, right? This counted as an opportunity, the only question now, was how and if she was going to make use of it.

"Y-yeah.. But I'm already feeling better.. Umm.. Thanks for coming still." Her words came out awkward and mumbled, so not the way it was supposed to plan out.. She told the butterflies in her stomach to ease down for a moment.. What was all the magic good for, if none of them boosted courage, she cursed inside her head.

Einhart played with the small toy hanging from a key chain attached to the young blonde's schoolbag. She pulled out the one she had in her own and fiddled with them placing them leaning on each other in a cutesy way.. ..and her eyes came to view a pair of paper slips that stole her attention.

"You're.. going to see the new film? So that's why the chaos.." She asked with a strange mixture of genuine wonder and something else the younger girl could not quite read.

"Y- yeah, that was the plan.. But err.. No this, is for tomorrow.." Vivio was struck blank trying to come up with words that would lead the discussion to suit her intentions. "..We're going to spend the day at Lindy-baasan, since Erio-san and Caro-san are here and all.."

"Oh.. So who are you going with?" The older girl inquired curious and flustered right after. "Oh, I mean the movie, if you don't mind me asking..?" And tried to act cooler than she felt.

 _This is it, this is the chance! Do your best Vivio, I'm cheering on you~!_ The younger girl could hear Kris, her device, encouraging her inside her heart.

"Umm.. No one.." She mumbled shyly and turn to meet the mismatched pair of blue and purple eyes she loved to dive into with her gaze. "Unless.. You.. knew someone who'd want to come with me?" She couldn't help but grow red shaded feeling her body and voice tremble.

"I- I don't know that many people who like romantic films.." A glistening drop of nervous sweat drooped down the older girl's cheek. "..Unless.. I can nominate myself as a candidate to become your partner.." She mumbled phrasing her sentence a bit awkwardly and blushed ever more for the choice of words she had blurted out.

"Yeah.. I think that-that's a good.. I mean, yes you can.. and I can take on that, I mean.. *puff* *phew*" Vivio tried to breath in breath out deep to calm her self but her rabid raging heart demanded more and faster and she couldn't entirely collect her breath.

The girls fell silent in their anxious expectant mood. Both of them felt they had more to say, but neither had the words nor the courage.. Until the older girl spotted another item atop the bed beside her.

"So.. I heard there's this day at Nanoha-san's world today...?"

"Oh.. Yes, I.. Yes, umm.." Vivio knew it would not be good if she didn't offer the girl something now that she had evidently learned it was a day people give gifts to their loved ones.. Even she hadn't explained the true meaning of the day, or that there were things like 'obligation-chocolate' and 'the real deal' with a dimensional rift between the feelings behind them, she knew it all herself, and felt extremely nervous.

"Umm.. yeah, I got one for you too, but I didn't see you at school.."

"Oh.. I was at the committee meeting most of the day.. But it's alright you don't have to bother." Einhart did her best to hide the dejection she felt, but her junior could still feel it.

"No, I do.. I mean, your share is still there.. in the.." She swallowed her words seeing how the box with a dribbled heart had fallen out the bag and was in plain sight. She tried to act unfazed but her face blatantly ignored the feigned composure as she took the box and placed in the hands of the girl it had been specially made for. "Umm.. here."

"Oh.. It's cute.. Can I?"

"Umm.. Yeah, it's for you.." The shock had blown her mind away and the younger girl felt something take over breaking the shackles holding her feelings back. "There's actually two kinds of gifts for the day.. for two kinds of like.."

Einhart lifted her gaze from the half open box to the young blonde standing very near her. She looked right into the serious mixed pair of red and green eyes.

"The ones I gave for Rio and Corona were of the former, meaning the friendly kind of like.. And this is.. Open it."

The older girl complied and with a few seconds of fumbling fingers toying with the lids, she saw a rose pink card with a hand drawn pair of girls holding hands on top of chocolate hearts. She could feel her own heart skip a beat, or two, and jump out, and grow wings, and dance around flying in the air.. What a strange heart, she thought.

"Will, you like.. Not just go at the movies.. but rather, through thick or thin, wherever the world take us?"

Einhart could only blink listening the sweet words of even sweeter voice of the more sweeter girl who had closed the gap between them gazing nearly point blank now. She tried to say something, or to at least nod for the girl to continue, but fell short in her efforts.

"I love.." Vivio shook her head to correct herself. "I'm in love with you, Einhart-san. Will you.. be my girlfriend?"

"With pleasure!" Hearing what sounded very much like a proposal, she lost her mind as well and let the something inside her take over kissing the girl confessing her love.

Vivio felt a soft warm sweetness touch her lips and closed her eyes indulged in the feeling. She opened her mouth to kiss her first love, her first girlfriend, back. She pushed her lips in for another kiss, pulled the apart tasting every bit of the lips clashing on hers shivering at the touch. The older girl pushed in again for the third kiss nibbling the lower lip sweeter than anything she had ever even dreamed of before. Wanting to dive in further to the feeling she placed her arms around her girlfriends neck and pulled in.

Being pulled at her neck, the young blonde fell into the arms of the girl she had yearned to feel right next to her for so long. She tried to cup her hands around the girl holding her but was stopped by another kiss preventing her mind from working and her hands fell on the chest of her older girlfriend. She answered the kiss with all the passion she had held in secret and pushed her tongue out parting the lips tasting hers.

Einhart, felt the warm wet muscle begging for entrance and let the girl in her arms in. She felt her mouth explored and gasped into the blonde's mouth embracing the invading tongue with her own.

The girls drowned in their moment, declaring their love with not words but with their mouths all the same. Kissing, nibbling, tasting, licking, they never paid notice to the figure standing at the door who, was at shock first, and now..

"*ahem*"

Vivio shrieked pulling her mouth apart from her girlfriend and turned her head to the door.. to see the mama she had missed when she had come home.

"Umm.. Hi Fate-mama.. you're, like, back.. Umm.. How were nii-san and nee-san..?"

"Not as well as my other child, apparently.." The adult blonde stared at Einhart with daggers. "You do know what this means, huh?"

"Umm.. That we need to ask Nanoha-mama if it's alright if Einhart-san came with us too?"

"Besides that, we need to have serious conversation, all four of us. And.. You need to dress, properly. You're too young to.." Fate blushed for the first words she came up to describe the situation. "..to hug girls half-naked." and replaced them with ones with less explicit mental image, before taking off to agonize out loud to her girlfriend about the almost pay-per-view show she had witnessed.

The younger blonde blushed realizing the 'clothes' she had on, even more as when she saw that the robe had come open.. She also blushed happily at the notion that her mama didn't chide in for inviting Einhart to take part of their family-gathering.. Well, maybe it was a bit early for her to belong in it, but later, one day, surely.. That, however, was something to look for in the distant future, the now was what mattered. Her girlfriend.. She shuddered with the excited goose bumps the word gave to her. A girlfriend, she had a girlfriend, and just any girl. Her secret love of since they day the met. Her first love at sight.

Vivio couldn't help but dance happily as she gathered some more cloth-like clothing and hoped that the saying 'love is pain' did not refer to any harsh punishment she might face from her overprotective mamas.

"Don't worry, Vivi-san, I'll protect you, now and forever." The older girl took her younger girlfriend's shaking hand and prepared herself to face the White Devil and her equally scary powerful girlfriend.. Her resolution wavered as soon as she had made it.

"And I'll protect you, always and forever, Einhart-san." The younger of the pair noticed the wavering girl and offered her support of her own, they were together, and as such, they would face this together.

The girls reaffirmed their love and determination.. and set out to introduce the new couple to the two of mamas of the pair's younger half.

This may not have gone as she had planned it, but it didn't mean the day wasn't successful. Vivio smiled, what other fun days does the Earth hold.. She could hardly wait to find out, but now, first, she kissed her girlfriend and set out to clear their first hurdle as a loving couple.

 _/AN : Thank you very much for reading~ (well, at least this note) This was a fun write, hope it was a fun read!  
I'm not all certain I didn't go too OOC with the characters, even as I love the adorable Vivio, I'm having a hard time to write her character in more than a supporting side role.  
If you felt the characters to be too off, please don't hesitate to point, just as well with any other blunders I made here.  
I hope to meet you all in my other works as well, as soon as they pop out in the open.  
_*Innocent Raccoon bows politely and retreats back to fondle the keyboard*


End file.
